Marcello Auditore, an Assassin
by ACGamer
Summary: The year is 1536, twelve years after the great Ezio Auditore's death leaving his wife, daughter, and son, Marcello. After a few years Marcello decides to start a new life being an Assassin after his father in Venice, Italy. Meanwhile, the Templars are becoming more powerful and gaining more control, friends and enemies alike will be tested in the war of the Templars and Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

1524

"Father, Mother, Flavia?" My screams filled the house; I walk all over searching every room, and all of outside, nothing. No one was home, the market! I run as fast as I could, they should've been home already, the sun is setting in the distance dinner is near. I enter the market and hear crying and shriek of people surrounding a certain area, a bench. I push through the crowd shouting for mother or any of them. When I finally get through the crowd I see mother and Flavia crying next to a man, father! I run towards them and see father is not breathing.

"Father, Father!" No response just silence from his lifeless body. My eyes fill with tears, mother then notices me. Her face is red as her eyes and Flavia tears streaming to the ground.

"Marcello, take Flavia home!" She says weeping. She shakes father and asking for anything but nothing. I move closer, a hand grabs my shoulder a hooded man stands over, one of father's friends' wrapping me in his arms and pulling me back away from father. I kick and scream and bite his hand and take off running, but right when I could touch father he wraps his arms again and carries me. I struggle but it was no use, father; dead and not knowing that I'll never forget this day. As I heave over the shoulders watching my dead father with silver tears down my face and silence. The city out of sight and sorrow filled the evening air.


	2. The Cup

"Marcello! Do you want to go to the market with me?" Father asks with a big smile on his face. A cough escapes his lips and mother looks at him with concern. He shakes his head and makes eye contact with her shortly then back to me.

"Yes!" It comes out of my mouth astoundingly and father and I walk to the market hand in hand. He looks down at me with his white beard and deep brown eyes. I look up to the market's entrance but stopped by heavily armored guards. Father lets go of my hand with frustrated look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks in front of a guard very close.

"The market has been closed for someone has been killed." Then the guards disappear, as does father into nothingness.

"Father?" I ask in a whine of a voice. Then a crowd of people crowd the center. I move past them all and see father on a bench lying down. He has a sword in his chest, blood from his mouth and tears fill my eyes.

"Father?" I ask and then a footstep startles me I turn around to see a man holding a golden, silver like chalice, nothing from this time in his hand filled with a green liquid. He gives a devilish smile and holds a sword above my head and it comes down…

…

"Ahhh!" I jump from my bed covers in my own sweat. My breathing starts to slow down from its rapid pace. The whole room is darkness and only a candle flame keeps it so what bright, I get up slowly walking my way to the window covered in red drapes and open them to a bright intense light coming in. My eyes adjust and the whole city is bustling with people and the birds fly in the sky in flocks. I go back inside and get ready for the day. I head to my wardrobe pulling out my Assassin robes and shortly after get my weapons, I strap on a dagger, sword, smoke bombs, and my gun. I finish with my hidden blades on each wrist and flick them to see the sleek shine of the blade. And head down the stairs to the Bureau nearby with eagerness.

**Claire's POV**

The crowd dances with grace and joy; laughing and talking amongst themselves with grand smiles on their faces as fireworks fill the night sky with vibrant colors. The games and performers scattered the streets with crowds watching in awe wearing their colorful clothes. The buildings glisten from a lantern's light-

"Are you painting again?" Father asks looking up with his wine glass in his mouth. His eyes were tired and his face distraught with sadness. It has been a month since mother disappeared, she was on a ship and never came back they searched for her body but no one was found in the water. Father became drowned in sorrow and he always say 'Your mother and I love your paintings' but he stopped for that was what brought him and mother happiness and now being with him and his sorrowful presence, it's like I don't know him.

"Yes father, I'm bringing it to the plaza tomorrow for display." I reply finishing the painting wishing I could be in it with happiness and the whole world was bright and peaceful and nothing bad could happen.

"Oh, I wish you luck then." He says not knowing how to reply. He's been addicted to this brand of wine that is very strong and he will not stop drinking it no matter what. He doesn't get drunk but close to it but then just enough to be considered sober.

"Oh yes, Claire? Your uncle will be arriving tomorrow." He adds. I nod my head and walk to my room silently not even making eye contact with him. I shut the door and head to my balcony feeling the wind's breath against me, as I lean over the rail looking at the city. Tomorrow will be exciting.

**Marcello's POV**

"Where is the bastardo now?" The master asks viewing the outside gardens.

"Master we keep losing him, every move we make he is always a step ahead of us." Luca, a fellow Assassin speaks quietly. He has very light brown hair and blue eyes he is a novice but works his way up by scouting and doing the easiest kills getting harder each time. The master turns around with his hands behind his back and is in deep thought you can tell by his facial expressions.

"Where will he be next then?" He asks looking at all of us.

"Fresca will be heading here for his so called 'trip'." One scout says with his full hood on.

"Good, when will he arrive?"

"By tonight sir, he wants to be early for something I suspect." Another scout chimes in the conversation.

"We will have scouts by every entrance to the city looking for him, and trail him to his place of residence."

"Yes master." We say in synch and everybody leaves except the master and me. The master looks up at me.

"Do you need something, Marcello?" He asks me. I nod my head and he gestures his hand for me to come to him.

"Master, the nightmares keep showing me a man, and every night the man is always next to my father's dying place. Every time I do a mission the nightmares become more intense and the man holds some relic, a cup, it is always the same but changes its colors. " He looks up at me with concern.

"You father was the Mentor?" He asks I nod my head.

"Well, have you ever thought that you father might've been assassinated?" He asks me. I feel like a bullet flew through me just thinking of that day, that thought.

"No I haven't, I hoped he died in peace, a natural death." He looks down.

"Marcello, what did the cup look like?"

"It is very small but can hold a lot of whatever liquid you pour into it, and it looks like it is not from this world or never been on the world." He quickly runs down a hallway and comes back with a dusty book in his hands. He opens it and glides to a page showing the cup and points to it. I nod and he gets ready to say something.

"The Cup of Eden's Garden."


	3. Uncle Fresca's Visit

**Claire's POV**

_Thud Thud! _A hard knock came from the door downstairs, it is still nighttime.

"Who in the world?" I mumble to myself fixing my bed gown up to answer the door. I head downstairs to hear talking; it is father's voice and uncle's? I run down the steps and to the dining room to see uncle, father, and a heavily armored guard joined by light armored guards. When they see the tense up with weapons ready, they stop having their conversation and turn their attention to me.

"Claire! My dear nipote, how good to see you!" Uncle Fabio embraces me in a hug and the guards tense releasing their weapons. I return the hug with a smile and for the first time in a while father has a smile as well. Uncle Fabio is short and bald but wears a hat most of the time with a moustache and beady eyes but is very rich and known around.

"Good to see you Uncle." I reply my smile still showing.

"I've came for business here and thought I'd stay with my sister's husband." He lets out a hearty laugh as does father. My attention turns toward the guards but one in particular who is staring at me but looks down when he sees me stare at him.

"How are you doing Miles?" He goes over to my father.

"We must talk in private." He whispers just enough for me to hear and dismisses his guards and they move into father's office shutting it slowly. The guards go to outside and I follow, probably getting his bags. The outside air smelt like roses from the bushes surrounding the outdoor courtyard and the lights from the windows shown from the balcony surrounding the yard as well; I look straight and see the guards unloading the carriage. I sit on the bench and hold a rose in my hand that is brown and dying.

"May I sit with you my signora?" The guard that was staring at me asks saying 'lady' in Italian.

"Sure." I move to the side and he sits down on the other end. He has brown eyes hair that is straight and flat and a smile that shows kindness.

"My name is Bernardo Fratilli." He introduces himself.

"I'm Claire Browne." I reply.

"It is very nice to meet you." He pulls up my hand and lightly kisses it then blushes madly as do I. Then quickly puts my hand down and looks to the sky.

"Beautiful night."

"You could say that." I look up at the stars and the moon, but they are fading as a peek of sunlight in the distance.

"Bernardo! Help out!" A guard shouts from the carriage carrying bags.

"I'm coming- "He looks up to our roof and I see it as well, a hooded man carrying a document in his hands.

"Assassino!" He shouts pulling out his sword. The other guards join the heavily armored pulling out his axe and a gun. The assassin starts running on the roof but a gunshot is heard and he falls to the ground with a hard hit clenching his leg. The guards including Bernardo run towards him blocking the view of the assassin. I advance but a guard stops me and holds me back. They hoist him up on his knees and pull his hood back holding his arms back. The man has brown hair and blue eyes that are looking at the guards holding him. He struggles but then the heavy guard punches him in the stomach twice with hard hits, the last punch made him fall back losing his air. Then father and uncle walk out, uncle has a bleeding lip and nose.

"You little bastardo assassino! Do you know who I am?" He asks holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"A Templar." The assassin replies smiling and gets punch in the face and his nose starts to bleed. Father sees me and takes me from the guard and walks me inside to my room. The last thing I hear is another punch and screaming.

**Marcello's POV**

"Master you must let me kill this man, he killed my brother!" The newest recruit shouts with anger.

"No! You are highly unprepared, you haven't even gotten hidden blades, get out of here and learn respect!" The master shouts and the recruit shrinks to half the size he is and leaves. The master lets out a sigh and gestures me to come to him.

"Master, I have Luca's crossbow." The master saw that Luca could not wield a gun so he used a training crossbow which Luca excelled at and made him one specially. The master takes his hands and unwraps the covers to reveal silver like crossbow with carved engraving of the insignia made of gold in it. He holds it and points it with grace and speed.

"It is beautiful." Is all he says and puts it back in the covers and onto the table waiting to be fired bThe doors burst open to the assassin Federico covered in blood and holding his side.

"What happened?" The master asks in shock.

"I was with Luca, we found where Fresca was staying, on the way back we were ambushed, they shot Luca, I had to flee, and they had more guards coming." He says out of breath.

"So Luca is dead." I say. Federico nods his head and I bang the table with my fists. And pick up his crossbow walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Marcello?" The master asks. I stop and look over my shoulder enough to see the bloody Federico waiting for a reply as well.

"Tomorrow, I'm killing Fresca. For Luca." The master didn't reply and I left the Bureau in flaming anger.


End file.
